This disclosure relates in general to video services and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to video on demand type services.
Users have the ability to enjoy pay per view videos through their cable system, VDSL, satellite, or download service. The video content is licensed to the user with specific controls on that use. For example, the user can view the video an unlimited number of times on a particular player in a 24 hour window. Once the window has expired, the user can order and pay for the video again.
The traditional business models for video delivery are changing away from the various broadcast models. Movies can be downloaded and shows are broadcast over the Internet. There are subscription DVD services allow receiving movies in the mail without ever visiting a video store. As delivery of video content evolves so does the mechanics of content licensing.
In the appended figures, similar components and/or features may have the same reference label. Further, various components of the same type may be distinguished by following the reference label by a dash and a second label that distinguishes among the similar components. If only the first reference label is used in the specification, the description is applicable to any one of the similar components having the same first reference label irrespective of the second reference label.